


Something About Skin

by tortueux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Insecure Louis, Kissing, M/M, Sad Louis, Smut, Top Harry, harry says i love you a lot, i guess ??, maybe ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortueux/pseuds/tortueux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to show Louis how much he loves him, because really, he just loves him so damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and continued it randomly at 4 am. Also, this is my first smut fic so... yeah.

Some kinds of days would always start out the same.

Louis would pull himself out of bed, and make a scene of resisting Harry's efforts of pulling him back in. On these days, Harry was essentially useless. He tried to help, he really did. He would do any favor Louis asked, or even if Louis didn't ask, Harry would know exactly what he needed. Louis would be thankful (he wasn't a complete monster, after all), but would still remain silent and continue to sulk in his own private misery.

So Harry mentally groaned when he woke up that morning to the other half of the bed being cold and barren.

"Louis?" Harry called out his name as he slid out of the bed. He listened to the patting of his bare feet against the wooden floor. He called out his boyfriend's name once more as he rounded the corner to the living room, and that's where he found him.

Louis was on the couch and curled in a ball, wrapped in possibly every blanket they owned. Harry would have thought it was adorable, his little Lou cocooned in warmth. But then he noticed his eyes shut tight, a visible redness surrounding them. And Louis' small nose, which Harry loved so dearly and would frequently kiss lovingly, was red as well, and was making soft sniffling noises that filled the quiet room, not to mention break Harry's heart.

"Louis..." Harry said softly, and Louis shifted, squinting up at him from his place on the couch.

"Harry," Louis started, and Harry knew it would be along the lines of 'I'm fine' or something else mumbled quietly that they both knew was completely untrue.

But surprisingly, it wasn't, and Harry was shocked when instead Louis asked, eyes averted from Harry's own, "Do you love me?"

The words struck Harry somewhere deep, deep inside, and his chest began to ache. In less than a second, Harry had his long arms around Louis, engulfing him and the blankets.

"Lou, is this what it's been about?"

Louis stayed silent, staring past Harry's wide eyes, which were currently filled with worry.

"Louis?" Harry asked again, and this time Louis turned and pressed his head against the crook of Harry's neck. Harry gently laid a hand down on his head, running his hand through Louis' soft hair.

"'M sorry," Louis grumbled into Harry's neck, and Harry slowly brought Louis out of his hold, resting both hands on the side of his face.

"Babe, you have no reason to be sorry." Harry could see Louis was about to close in on himself again, he was drawing farther away, so Harry held a tighter grip.

"Absolutely none."

Louis sputtered out, "But it's bad..."

"No, no," Harry shook his head, and kissed Louis on top of his head, "No, listen,"

Louis looked up at him with the most brilliant, brightest, bluest eyes, and if Harry couldn't find another reason to love this boy, well, he just did.

Harry continued, "I love you more than anything in the whole world."

Louis made a pained sound in his throat, and Harry couldn't help but wrap him up in his arms again. He couldn't stand to watch Louis feel like this, especially because he thought Harry didn't love him, because that was the farthest from the truth.

"I know, I know," Louis mumbled, but the tone of his voice told Harry that, really, he didn't. Harry didn't like that at all.

"If you know, then why would you ask?" Harry asked, giving Louis a serious look, and Louis glanced sheepishly away.

"I-I don't know, I just-"

"What?" Harry was looking intently into his eyes, trying to see what was going on inside there. Part of him was scared what he would find, what Louis had been dealing with on his own for so long. But he needed to know.

"I just feel like, you know, it's not right," Louis' nose scrunched up, as if he wasn't even sure of what he was saying exactly. Harry figured so, based on how he began to nervously wring his wrists.

"Lou-"

Louis quickly interjected, "It's not you! It could never be you..."

Harry was on the edge of his seat, he couldn't tell where things were heading.

"I just think, maybe, I guess, I'm not good enough-"

"I'm stopping you right there."

Harry guided Louis back down on the couch, head cradled in blankets and hair splayed about.

"You," Harry planted a light kiss to Louis' forehead.

"Are," He planted another, and this time to the very tip of Louis' slightly reddened button nose.

"Perfect," Harry ended with a deep kiss to Louis' soft lips, and he could feel a slight tremble under Louis' skin, so he circled his arms tightly around Louis' slim waist, steadying him.

Louis couldn't help but smile, and Harry couldn't help but smile either, because Louis was his sunshine. It was his duty to help his sunshine shine as bright as possible, and he obviously hadn't been doing a good job of it.

"I love you so much, Lou. I love you so much and you can't ever forget it, okay?" Harry felt desperate as he leaned his forehead against Louis', and he could feel his shallow breathing, but no words left his mouth.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Harry asked with an underlying sadness in his voice, and he wanted to cry when Louis shook his head hesitantly.

"I guess I'll have to show you." Louis was startled as Harry dove in for another kiss, but this one was different. It was even deeper, and filled with passion, and lust, and everything Harry had to get across. Soon, Harry had his tongue pressed against Louis' teeth, asking for entrance, and Louis accepted, opening his mouth a bit. Their tongues tangled lazily together, and they both could feel warmth rising from something besides the blankets.

"Harry," Louis whispered under his breath, and Harry knew exactly what to do. He shifted his hands from Louis' waist to the band of his sweats and underwear, and tugged them both down so they fell beside Louis' small feet. Harry bit his lip as he let his fingers trail back up the sides of Louis' legs, fitting his hands firmly around his hips and let his eyes travel across his body adoringly.

"You're so beautiful," Harry sighed out, because his Lou was just so beautiful, so handsome, and he still couldn't believe he was all his. Harry glanced back up at Louis', who had his head turned and smushed into the blankets, breathing heavily into them.

"Don't..."

"But you are," Harry insisted, nodding his head as he lightly grasped Louis' thighs.

"You are beautiful here," He massaged the skin as he moved upward, his mouth softly laid against Louis' ear as he whispered the lovely words to him.

"And here," Harry moved his hands around and to Louis' ass, squeezing the thick flesh between his fingers in a pleasant manner. Harry soaked up the small whimper Louis let out through clenched teeth, and the breathy gasp as Harry let go.

"Here, too," Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' hardening cock, and by then, Louis was gone.

"The bed, Haz, please," Louis started pleading, but Harry already had him in his arms and was carrying him back to their room. He laid Louis down on the bed so gently, like he was fucking royalty, and to Harry, he was.

Harry pulled at Louis' cock a bit more, loving all the little sounds spilling out of his mouth. Sometmes small whimpers, sometimes low hums from his chest. They were like music to Harry's ears.

"Haz, I need you, Harry," Louis rambled on as he felt a familiar heat pooling below.

"Alright, babe," Harry leaned over Louis to the nightstand beside him, and opened the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube. Pouring the liquid substance into his hand, he then fit himself between Louis' legs and reached down and with one finger, rubbing it into Louis' hole.

He got an immediate response, and Louis let out a low moan from the back of his throat. Harry muffled it by covering his lips with his own once again. As he hiked up Louis' legs to sit on his shoulders, Harry moved his slicked finger deeper into Louis' tight heat, and as he did he pressed his lips back to Louis' now flushed ear.

"You mean so much to me, Louis, you are everything to me."

Another moan came from Louis' throat and Harry had begun to fit another finger in. They stretched him out and Louis couldn't believe how long Harry's fingers were, how amazing they felt buried deep inside him. He couldn't get enough.

"C'mon, Haz," And Harry took those words as a sign for a third finger, and that's when Louis was really starting to fall apart. Harry dug them deep enough that he brushed against that place, and Louis shook with pleasure, grabbing blindly at the sheets around him.

Harry knew Louis was ready before he said anything else, because Harry had seen that same expression Louis had on so many times before. He lined up his cock with Louis' entrance, and while doing so, pulled Louis' hands away from the sheets so he could interlock them with his own. He could hear Louis' steady breathing become labored as he began to push inside of him.

"Always so good, Lou, so tight," Harry praised as he felt Louis' squeeze around him. His legs fell down to around Harry's waist and wrapped tight around him, heels digging into his back. Finally, Harry was fully inside, the end of his cock nudging harder into Louis' prostate, and he hadn't even started moving yet. Seconds passed as Harry stayed as still as his body would let him, and simply watched Louis' reaction.

Louis began to squirm under him, trying to fuck himself on Harry's cock himself. His pelvis rotating, the back of his thighs slapping against Harry's sides, in a futile attempt to get any kind of friction. He started to set a rhythmless pattern, but Harry tightened his grip on his hands, wordlessly telling him to stop.

"Do you know what this means to me?" Harry asked, because he needed to know, and Louis' body went slack.

"It's sex," Louis stated plainly, but the quiver in his lips as he spoke said something else. Harry suspected Louis was just saying it to see how he'd react. And Harry would react, alright.

"You know that's not true," Harry said lowly, shaking his head as he began to slide his cock in tortuously slow, small movements in Louis.

"I-" But Louis couldn't finish, because Harry then slammed hard into him, really fucking hard, and a kind of electric spark shot through his body. Harry watched in a neverending fasicination as Louis arched his back off from the bed, just the way he always loved secretly, and the only thing keeping him down being Harry's hands pushing his into the mattress.

"This means a lot more than just," Harry thrusted up again, making Louis keen, "Sex."

Harry kept up the harsh pace as he continued, "This is all for you, Louis. I'm all for you, and- and you're all for me, and this me showing you that. Lou," Harry breath hitched because Louis just felt so good, and he looked so good like that under him, eyes filled with desperation, soft skin glowing with slight perspiration, lips red and bitten and perfect and, God, Harry couldn't think of another reason to live.

"Louis," Harry tried, but Louis silently pulled one of his hands out from Harry's now loosened grasp and lifted it to Harry's face, wiping away the tear he didn't even noticed had fallen. Harry shut his eyes tight, willing the pooling tears away.

"S'okay," Louis murmured under his breath, which lead Harry to lean into his beautiful boy's face and kiss his lips softly, close mouthed and almost fleeting. But quickly the kiss changed, becoming all teeth and tongue, with some kind of intensity that neither of them could quite comprehend. Picking up where he left off, Harry drove his dick deeper into Louis, making him fall back and whine.

"I remember the- the first time," Harry panted out, trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to say, but it was hard when his head was muddled with Louis, because that's how it always was. Louis could distort Harry's sense of reason, he could convince him into just about anything, but Harry couldn't care less, because it was moments like these that made Harry sure of one thing: He was completely, severely, deeply in love.

"G-God, everytime is just as- as good, I couldn't ever want- never ask for anything better," Harry's voice was coming out choppy and the rest of his mind was just focused on Louis' eyes, saying unspoken things as they were half lidded and lost in Harry's own. Harry almost didn't notice when Louis' moans began to form words.

"Haz, 'm so sorry, I don't know, ah, why I didn't- I didn't think-,"

"Baby, no," Harry said soothingly, rubbing Louis' hand in his.

"You've got to know now that- that I love you, Lou, I love you, please," Harry almost begged, chanting out each word as he thrust into Louis even faster, and Louis could feel it, he was hitting that spot again and again that made him see white, that made his cock throb and his chest tighten.

But he also felt something else. He felt Harry's overwhelming love, and it spread throughout his body, all the way down to his toes, curled in pleasure. He felt it running up his spine, and through his veins, and everywhere Harry was touching or ever touched. It was like a disease, but Louis decided he wouldn't mind dying from it.

"I love you too, Haz, I love you, God, I love you," Louis moaned back, and he was so close, and Harry knew it, too. Harry thrusted one, two, three more times until he came with a deep groan, filling Louis up with his cum. Louis could feel the warm liquid sinking into him, and digging his nails into Harry's palm, he came too, watching as his cock spurt out over his stomach. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over the both of them, and they never felt any closer.

"Love you," Spilled from Harry's lips one last time as he let his body sink down to lay on top of Louis', and he felt the movement of Louis nodding, and then gently rolling out from under Harry. Harry sighed contently as he felt two arms encircle him around the waist, and he was being pulled into a comfortable embrace, his chest pressed against Louis' smaller one.

"I believe you," Louis muttered into Harry's tousled hair, and Harry knew he meant it. Neither of them had ever been good liars.

With thoughts of his success drifting through his head, Harry let his eyes slip closed and tangled his long legs with Louis'. The last few moments were spent with Harry lazily leaving small kisses down Louis' neck, until Harry could hear Louis' breath evening out from sleep, and soon enough, his was too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay.


End file.
